Jugando al Amor
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: ella y él lo tomaron como un juego tonto, pero en el amor no se juega, ¿Qué harán ellos?. One-Shot


**Jugando al Amor**

Miyako Hyuuga1912

**Nota:** Bueno este fic One-shot, es para mi amiga Mónica que perdí una apuesta, entonces acá esta tu fic Mónica espero que te guste, y a ustedes también.

**Sumary:** ella y él lo tomaron como un juego tonto, pero en el amor no se juega, ¿Qué harán ellos?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO es de mi Propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Parejas:** NejiTen

**E**ra una mañana como cualquiera, la gente haya afuera paseada, iba de compras, la gente joven salía con sus amigas y por qué no también salían con sus novios a tomar un helado o un café. Pero no todos estaban tan alegres. Un chico de ojos blancos tan claros como el agua, estada sentado en el piso del dojo meditando todo lo que había pasado hace 6 meses atrás, sobre ella y su comportamiento extraño por parte de él, solo era un pequeño jueguito que ellos dos iniciaron para que si amigo Lee les dejara en paz, ellos hicieron un trato un trato que ni ellos mismos en el transcurso de eses meses no desearían, porque al final de cuentas ellos cayeron en el juego y se la creyeron.

El Joven Hyuuga se paro y se dirigió hacia la salida y encontró a su prima más que contenta, el chico solo logro pensar "logro tener su cita con Naruto" y sonrió, le saludo y tomo marcha hacia la puerta mayor…la salida de la casa Hyuuga, y tomo rumbo hacia el parque, cada paso que el tomada solo recordada como diablos él se había enamorado.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Neji estada más que de nervios, ya no sabía si eso era una locura o era un bendición para él, el nunca pensó enamorarse de esa forma y menos de ella, ella la que conocía desde que eran equipo, ella que sabia sus gustos, y lo que más odiada, ella la que siempre estada a su lado en las buenas y en malas, y ella la que se le ocurrió hacer ese estúpido juego.

El chico estada parado en la entrada del parque de Konoha, tenía el rostro lleno de nervios, el mismo pensada que como Neji Hyuuga el más fuerte y el genio de la familia Hyuuga estada en el borde del pánico, por solo una tontería, el no era así, el era frio, nunca mostrada sus emociones ni muchos menos aria lo que iba hacer en esos momentos.

Una chica de ojos cafés, pelo café amarrado con dos lacitos en modo dona, llego y se paro enfrente de Neji, ella sonreía solo para él, el chico por su parte se delimito a verla y sonreír un poco lo más poco que pudo hacer…" porque no puedo ser sincero conmigo mismo ni con ella" se dijo mientras forzada sonreír mas.

La chica lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que entraran al famoso parque.

- Que serio estas Neji… ¿pasa algo malo?- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la banca del parque.

- A mí no me pasa nada…son imaginaciones tuyas…- dijo el chico Hyuuga

- Venga Neji, dime que pasa…o a acaso ya no soy tu amiga…- dijo la chica

- TenTen, quiero hablarte de algo.- el chico por fin tomo la decisión y el momento correcto.

- Dime...

- Bueno, hace tiempo que salimos para que lee nos deje con sus tonterías de que consigamos pareja y creo que desde que lee entendió que según tu y yo somos tal pareja creo que ha sido el momento de que…- el chico fue interrumpido por ella

- Acaso…ya no quieres ser mi novio de mentiritas…- dijo la chica bajando el rostro, él cuando vio esa reacción, subió su mano hacia su barbilla y la fue subiendo poco a poco hacia que tomara la altura de su rostro.

- Yo nunca mencione que yo quería terminar con esa relación de mentira.

- Entonces…- dijo la chica al borde del llanto

- ¿Me dejas terminar?...- dijo él en tono serio

- Si…

- creo que ha sido el momento de que te diga lo que de verdad yo siento por ti, bueno los meses que hicimos creer a lee que éramos novios y eso de estar siempre juntos cuan el estada cerca de nosotros, las citas que tuvimos aun sin que él estuviera y esos regalos que nos mandamos mutuamente, creo que ya es hora de terminar con ese juego .- ella solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras el hizo la pausa mas grande y después continuo.- y creo que tenemos que hacerlo … bueno un … real…- ella abrió los ojos en par en par ante esa confesión. Y el agrego- TenTen esto es raro en mi pero lo dijo de todo el corazón ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Yo…! Claro que si Neji, si quiero ser tu novia, esta vez de verdad!

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

**D**esde ese día ellos, tuvieron una relación formal y muy linda la más linda y pura que todo ser humano desea tener y que ellos tenían. Cuando al fin el chico llego al parque vio una figurita sentada en el mismo banco que él se le confesó y le pidió que fuera su novia, el se acerco poco a poco y cuando llego hacia ella, el sin ninguna palabra se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento.- dijo el chico

- …

- Siento lo de esta mañana…yo no debí gritarte, sabes me sentí culpable de todo.

- Sé que no es tu culpa.

- Ni la tuya, por eso quiero decirte una cosa.

- ¿Que?

- ¿volverías a ser mi novia?

- La chica solo sonrió y lo abrazo.

- Pedazo de baka, claro que quiero seguir siendo tu novia.

Neji ya no se sintió triste como esta mañana lo estada, el ya era feliz, lo que todo había empezado por culpa de Lee y fingir ser novios y todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde ese entonces todo eso valía pena y valía por que ella estada junto con él.

**Fin.**

**H**ola! Esto este es mi primer fic de NejiTen, realmente este fic como lo explique arriba solo lo cree por ser una apuesta, no soy una fan's de tal pareja. Pero me pongo contenta porque la verdad quería demostrar que aunque no me guste el Nejiten yo puedo hacer historias sin que ellos me lo impidan. Y pues muchas gracias por leer este fic.

y pues el fic iba ser un poco mas largo, pero el poco tiempo que tengo mejor lo converti en un One-shot y espero que igual es guste el fic.

Etto Mónica apuesta pagada.

Grax!


End file.
